another neon genesis evangelionstory
by eva01-39153
Summary: some adult language. other than that it's clean.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that has to do with NGE they belong to GAINAX and the creator of the series. With that said, let's get on with the fic. Ok most of this fic pretty much stays true to the real story line except that a few things have been altered. Basically, it's the show how I thought it should have been. I'll give reasons at the end of every chapter/ part. well I'm going to get started. Oh, this story is based mainly on the three pilots and the main cast. I will have parts with the bit cast.but not big parts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING  
  
'---------' = thoughts  
  
"---------" = speech  
  
  
  
  
  
Ikari, Shinji was at a pay phone in the pooring rain. Luckily it was a booth phone, he pulled out a piece of paper that had a picture of a dark haired woman with a note on the bottom' I will meet you at the designated area that is on your id card.' It also had a phone number at the end of the note. Shinji picked up the phone and dialed the number. "I'm sorry but all lines are are out of order due to special circumstances." Shinji looked at the phone as he put it back on the base. He merely sat and waited for captian Katsuragi to come pick him up. after twenty minutes went by he noticed a rather large monster walking towards Tokyo three. Even though it was a ways away it looked close. But Shinji stayed expressionless. He heard screeching coming from the corner of the street, and a car coming, seemingly at full speed. As if a professional was driving it came to a screaching halt, right in front of the booth. The woman from his picture stepped out of the car, and ran through the rain to meet him. "How are you Shinji-kun?" asked a drenched Misato Katsuragi. "I am fine,captain Katsuragi-san." was all he said, not even a thank you. 'He acts alot like Rei, a little spooky.' Misato thought. When Misato looked at the angel she noticed a n2 mine dropping down on top of it. "HIT THE DECK!!!" Captain Katsuragi shouted as she pulled Shinji down with her, as she noticed he didn't react fast enough for her tastes. After the blast subsided, she made sure that her 'cargo' so to speak was alright and then, she and Shinji got the car pushed back over,and started for the geo-front. While driving somewhat recklessly she made a phone call. "Yes he is, his safety is my top priority. I will take full responsibility for this." "Katuragi-san?" Shinji asked in an emotionless voice as helooked straight ahead. "What is it, Shinji-kun?" Misato asked, noticing another disturbing similarity to Rei Ayanami. "What is my purpose? before now, I have had no purpose. I would like to know what makes me useful." Shinji said remaining emotionless but now looking at Misato. "I can't tell you that yet Shin-kun, but I will as soon as I am able."Misato answered, wanting to tell him, but knowing she couldn't. "I can accept that." Shinji answered looking at the rain falling on the widshield again. She made another phone call on her cell phone. "Yes, where is the nearest car transport train? Good, that's right near us, have them prep it. We're on our way." Misato looked at Shinji, 'He acts so unnattached for some reason. I'll have to ask him this if we get out of this attack alive.' as they head on to the transport car of the train it is secured and they start heading for the geo-front. "Do you have the id card that your father sent you?" Misato asked going in to military mode somewhat. "Yes, it is right here, do you need it?" asked a expressionless and monotonous Shinji. 'This is starting to freak me out, the only differences between him and Rei are gender and he talks a little louder than Rei.' Misato thought as she answered him. "No you, just needed it so I could give you this. Misato hands Shinji a folder sealed and said "welcome to NERV" He read through it and set it down as they came to a stop at the geo-front. As they walked Misato commented at how beautiful this place was. "It is what it is." Shinji stated as he walked without looking at anything. By now, saying Misato was annoyed at the boy's attitude was a very big understatement, but she just grinded her teeth as they made their way to the eva cages. One Ritsuko Akagi met them as they were walking to the elevator. "You're late, Misato! And time is not on our side." Ritsuko proceeded to chew Misato out when the alarms went off. "Is this the boy?" Ritsuko asked. "Yes, this is Shinji Ikari..." Misato said, waiting for him to introduce himself. "Shinji, say hello to Dr. Akagi." "Hello Dr. Akagi- san." Shinji said looking at Ritsuko with an emotionless face on. Misato motioned for Shinji to get on the elevator and wait for herself and Ritsuko. "He acts almost exactly like Rei." Misato said as motioned towards Shinji. "He acts like he is still in a state a trauma induced shock from one or more past incidents, it might be temporary or it could be permanent. Only time will tell." Ristuko stated. And the two women got on to the elevator, unaware that Shinji could read lips. He was not pleased with them talking about him, but what he felt no longer mattered. The only thing that mattered was doing what he was told, so people would not get angry.  
  
Misato, Risuko and Shinji entered the cages for the EVA's. Shinji wondered why it was so dark, and as if to answer his question lights came on to reveal the face of EVA 01. Most people would be frightened by this sight, but Shinji only stared at it. To Misato's amazement he said, "This is my Purpose, to pilot this." as if he knew ahead of time. "Why is unit 01 being prepped? Rei is not in any condition to pilot." Misato sounded angry. "She will not have to pilot, if Shinji will pilot it for her." Gendo said as he looked at Shinji. Misato broke in before Shinji could accept or refuse, "You expect us to have Shinji pilot when it took seven moths just to get Rei to synch with it!?" "We can only try, if he can not synch and pilot it we will use Rei." Gendo said with a little aggrivation in his voice. He did not like insubordination inhis ranks. "I accept the offer, commander, I will attempt to take out the enemy." Shinji said looking at his father but still held no emotion in his voice. "Captain Katsuragi, show him to the insertion plug." Gendo ordered. "Yessir" Misato grumbled unintelligable words as she led Shinji by the arm to the plug. "Shinji, once you get inside, the plug will fill with a liquid called 'link connection liquid' or LCL for short, it helps yu breathe as well as helps you pilot the eva. Oh, here put these on. these allow you to connect with the EVA. Once inside I will continue to explain, is that understood?" Misato said, as she handed him the head piece. "Understood." Shinji answered, still in a monotonous voice. While back on the command bridge, the commander, Gendo Ikari, sat in his chair overlooking the majority of the command bridge. A figure stepped out of the shadows. "Do you think he will be able to synch with 01, much less pilot it?" the figure asked. "Yes, I have not been completely out of reach with the third childs development. I figured from the beginning he would pilot what Yui and I created, so I had him unknowingly trained for this,note how he is as subordinate as Rei." Gendo said, with a little pride in his voice. "So, you have planned for this?" the figure asked as he looked on while Misato continued to explain the basic controls of teh eva. "I always think ahead. Shinji will also be the second part that the prophecy talks of, we have already acquired DNA samples of what was left of Adam. Now all we need to do is to re-engineer the third child's DNA with that of Adam's and simply follow the same procedure we did with Rei. Then our scenario will be certain, and thatnks to nano-technology I can activate the Adam and Lillith cells in each of them when I wish." Gendo explained. "You have thought of everything, Gendo" the figure stated. "Don't I always, Fuyutsuki." Gendo answered and then the figure, known as sub-commander Fuyutsuki, stepped back into the shadows.  
  
After Shinji had went over the controls with Misato one more time, they proceeded to start the synchronization process. after absolute thesh hold is crossed they see that his synch ratio is at 58.2%. "It's incredible! I've never seen a synch ratio this high, especially for some one never even got into an EVA before." Maya stated. "Captain, the angel is directly above NERV." Shigeru reported. "Launch EVA!" Misato ordered, and under her breath, she whispered, "Come back to us Shin-kun."  
  
  
  
END CHAPTER 1 : THE BEGINNING  
  
author's notes: I have not decided about any pairings in this fic. I was leaning towards a Shaya  
  
( Shinji/Maya) pairing but thought about with his new personality defect what it would be like if I had a Reinji (Rei/Shinji) fic. yah, yah, I know it would be sort of like incest, but they don't know that and I claim poetic rights or something like that. I have no idea what it means but it sounded cool when I read it. well I will get on to the next chapter. I'm 10- 7 for now.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO : THE BATTLE  
  
'---------' = thoughts  
  
"---------" = speech  
  
"Launch EVA!" Misato ordered, and under her breath she whispered: "come back to us, Shin-kun." As soon as the EVA reaches the surface they release the final safety lock, Misato tells im to concentrate only on walking. He stumbles at first and ten gets his bearings but not in time to avoid the hand lunging for his left arm. " Shinji, open your left shoulder panel and use yur proggressive knife to get free." Misato ordered. "Hai." Shinji said through gritting teeth. Just as he gets the prog knife out the angel snaps the bone on the giant eva. Shinji shouts in pain, but still carries out his mission. He slashes the angel across the chest, revealing a giant red orb, which he nicked. The angel, angry at what the EVA had done, picks him up by the head and throws him into a couple buildings. Unknown to Shinji, people still inhabited the buildings, not that it would have made much difference to him, as he was not ordered to watch out for civilians. Before Shinji could get up, the angel, again, picked him up by the head and proceeded to beat him in the skull. after about thirty seconds of beating Shinji is unconcious due to shock, and the techs are going crazy. "Brain casing cracked, it can't take much more of this." one tech shouted, and another shouted, "We have a problem, I can't get any pilot readings!" And then the Angel self destructs. An average sized crater is left and a moderately damaged unit 01. Gendo did not look happy but did not look unhappy either. "I think given the situation he did pretty well." Fuyutsuki commented. "I agree, but if I had brought him in sooner he would not have caused as much damage to unit 01, or to the surrounding area." Gendo observed. When they got the hatch of unit 01's insertion plug open, they took Shinji to the infirmary, to check for any contamination. After Dr. Akagi finished her tests, Shinji left to find captain Katsuragi-san. Either unknown to him, or he just didn't care, Ritsuko had taken more than just tests, she had gathered DNA from him,which was, in this case, a single hair, and took it to a specimen dish in the back of the tent, and starts studying how the hair is affected by what's in the dish. "Commander will be very pleased with these rsults." Ritsuko said almost jumping. Shinji walked outside the tent, and even though he didn't let it show he was ashamed of himself. "I failed at the only purpose I was given. I will not fail again. I will follow a superior's orders, no matter what." Shinji said in a voice that was almost emotionless except for the shame. About that time, Misato came up. "Have you gotten your living arrangements in order?" she asked. "No, I have not." Shinji said in his regular monotone voice. 'Boy he is got to get out more.' Misato thought. Maya showed up about thirty seconds later. "Excuse me, commander Ikari wantsl to see Shinji." Maya said, as she motioned for Shinji to come with her. Shinji stood there waiting for Misato to confirm this. "It's alright go with her." Shinji did as he was instructed. While Shinji was going to see his father, Misato decided to taked it upon herself to read up on his history. In the commanders office, Shinji stood in front of Gendo, waiting for the reason he was called here. "Shinji, tell me why you voluntarily piloted something that could have gotten you killed." Gendo ordered, testing the limits of Shinji's loyalty to him. "I was instructed to, by you. Do you not remember?" Shinji asked still not showing any emotion, in his voice or on his face. "No, I remember, but I what I want to know is your reason for piloting the EVA, and not just because you were ordered to." Gendo said, as if trying to find something. "Until now I have no purpose to anyone or anything, but after you called me I figured there was a purpose that I could finally have. Until now I have had no real reason for existing in this world, That is why I pilot, and if not for anything else, I pilot for you in appreciation for giving me a purpose in life." Shinji said. Shinji actually surprised himself. That was the most he had talked in the past eight years. "Shinji, I have a few things I would like to go over with you. First, your new living quarters will be in block six. In addition, I want you to start taking self sefense lessons, you will go to them right after your school day is over, the lessons are only an hour long. After that, you will have free time." Gendo said. "Hai." Shinji answered. "I will have your things moved there immediately." Gendo said. "That will not be necassary, I only have a music device, and six sets of clothes. They are in captain Katsuragi's car." shinji said still monotonous. "Then that will be all, you may return to captain Katsuragi now." Gendo said motioning for Shinji to leave. After Shinji left the room the shadowy figure of sub-commander Fuyutsuki stepped out of the shadows. "He will follow orders as blindly as Rei?" asked Fuyutsuki. "Yes, as you heard he... appreciates me for giving him a purpose. Has dr. Akagi finished her tests yet?" Gendo asked. "Yes, his DNA will nicely conform to Adams DNA. Then we can clone him as well. We are lucky to not have had to replace the original Rei Ayanami." Fuyutsuki said not speaking to any one in particular. "Yes, there is a better chance of succeeding with the original two." Gendo added. "When will we start the procedure?" Asked Fuyutsuki. "I will let you know when I decide." Gendo answered. And with that Fuyutsuki melted into the shadows once more.  
  
"Captain Katsuragi-san, may I get my things out of your car? I am going to my new apartment." Shinji said. "Are you sure that's what you want to do?" Misato asked, not entirely sure he should be left alone. "It is what the commander ordered, so I have to comply." Shinji stated. "We'll see about that" Misato said under her breath. After a heated debate, well a one sided heated debate with the commander, she finally got him to let Shinji stay with her. "Well, that went over better than I expected it to." Misato said to no one in particular. "Now to find Shinji and tell him the good knews.  
  
'why does ms. Katsuragi-san seem to care about me so much? She seems to act different when to referring to me when I'm not around. She keeps comparing me to some one named Rei. Maybe I will ask her. Father, he is an enigma to me as well. he seems interested in me but for a different reason. I know he thinks little of me but as to why, I have no idea. From what I can understand, he resents me for the death of my mother. Mother...Why can't I remember whfat happened to you?' Shinji thought as he waited for the elevator to come back down where a tech had used it before, he assumed. That's where Misato found him. "Hey, Shin-kun, I got some good news. You get to live with me! Isn't that great!" Misato said, trying to at least get some type of emotion out of this boy. "Is this cleared with the commander?" Shinji asked, still emotionless. Misato shrugged her shoulders and said "Yes, I cleared it with him. Now let's go to your old apartment and get some of your things." "All of my belongings, are in my duffel bag." Shinji answered, getting into the elevator. "You mean everything you own is in that bag!?" Misato shouted, not believing that a teenager had so few things. After they finally make it to Misato's apartment, Misato forgot where she put her Key card. After about five minutes, she finds it and opens the door. "Ojamashimasu?"Shinji asked. "Hey, Shin-kuuuun, remember it's your house now too." Misato called. Shinji walked into the living room, and saw what looked like a tornado after math. Beer cans, whiskey bottles, and sake bottles all over the floor. As if on cue Shinji proceeded to pick up the beer cans, and etc. By the time Misato got changed and walked in to the living room, Shinji had half of her mess cleaned up. "Shinji, you din't have to clean up, you know." Misato commented. Shinji continued to clean up the mess. After Shinji got through cleaning the mess up, he went to his duffel bag, picked it up, and asked Misato where his room would be. She pointed it out to him and he went in to his room. He settled his things on the desk in that room, although his posessions wasn't many things. They consisted of a SDAT player, a couple tapes, as well as some books that he liked to read. He picked up one of the books and started reading, when Misato knocked on his door. "Yes, Katsuragi-san?" Shinji asked in his monotonous voice. "First off, call me Misato, next I want to know, what is your preferred meals." Misato said. To Shinji it sounded like an order, so he answered it as such."I do not have a preferrence in food, Katsuragi-san." Shinji answered. "I said call me Misato when we're off duty! That's an order." Misato shouted. "Yes, Misato-san" Shinji answered again, this time answering the way Misato wanted. As Misato was leaving, Shinj called her. "Misato-san." "Yes, Shin-kun?" Misato asked. "I'm sorry I made you angry, I am not used to getting close to people. The people I have gotten close to have either died or abandoned me. So, as you can see I am not accustomed to people making a big fuss over what I call them." Shinji said in a monotone voice. "I see, well that's changed now. I am going to be your 'parent' from now on." Misato tried to get closer to him, trying to get him to open up. "May I ask you something, Misato-san?" Shinji asked. 'He's starting to open up to me.' she thoought, "Yes, ask any thing you want." She answered, confident she could answer his question. "Why do you talk nice to me when I'm around, but talk bad about me when you think I can't hear you?" he asked. "......" Misato opened her mouth, trying to answer, but nothing would come out. 'How could he have heard mine and Rit- chan's conversation?' And as if to answer her mental question, Shinji said "If you're wondering, I can read lips. If you want to speak about me, please learn english. That is one of the languages I have not learned yet." Finally Misato could talk, "Shinji, we were talking about your mental condition, I thought you had went through some trauma earlier in your life. and she thought so as well." Misato said, trying to defend her actions. "If you have questions about me, ask me, I am not permitted to lie to a superior officer, per the commander's orders." Shinji said still in his monotonous voice. "If he asked you to jump off a cliff would you?" Misato asked, getting more than a little mad at this boy. He just sat there a minute, not answering, then said "Yes, if he ordered it." Misato walked off muttering something about a male version of this Rei he was starting to hear about all the time. Shinji started packing his things. 'I must in some way have angered her in some way, it would be best if I was to go to the designated apartment to live.' he thought. As he was finishing packing his things he heard a squawk at his door. He turned to see what it was, and founda black and white penguin, with a red looking streak of hair on his head. Misato cam to the door scolding the bird, and noticed Shinji packing. "Where are you going, Shin-kun?" She asked. "I am going to the designated apartment, I was assigned to. It seems that I am not doing anything other than angering you." Shinji answered. Even though he had told her the truth, she was his guardian now and would be held responsible, but more than that it hurt her feekings to have him think that she was another person to abandon him. "Shin-kun, I order you to stay here." She said, hoping he would take it as a military order. He did. She hated doing that, it made her feel like a slave master. "Shinji, why do you follow orders so blindly?" Misato asked. "Because I am useless, and as such I am better off doing as others say." he answered. "Whatever, I'm going to go to bed. You have synch tests, and training tomorrow. and the day after that, you start school, so you need to get your rest." Misato said. and left Shinji to unpack once more.  
  
END CHAPTER TWO : THE BATTLE  
  
author's notes. Ojamashimasu - may I come in.  
  
well I was promarily trying to give some background information in this chatpter, but only got to touch on it. I will further the background info in little increments with different characters I still haven't decided on whether or not to make this a Maya/Shinji or a Rei/Shinji fic.so I will get in to that later after I get someone better associated with the series to help with the overall writing. I am looking for an eva fan pre-reader, sorry ayame. maybe on one of my final fantasy fics.Well I'm 10-7 for now. for those of you who don't know, 10-7 means 'backing out' on the CB.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE : THE CONSEQUENCES OF THE FIRST BATTLE  
  
  
  
'---------' = thoughts  
  
"---------" = speech  
  
""---------""= computer talk  
  
At the training simulator, Shinji was doing particularly well for his first try. After about two hours of tests, that he passed without trying hard, lunch time arrived. He walked around the complex, over the past year or so he found he could eat less than most people and still have the sufficient energy to work. While he was walking around, he ran into lt. Maya Ibuki. He asked if he hurt her. "I'm alright, what about you?" asked Maya. Shinji was taken aback by what she asked him. 'This total, stranger is concerned about me. This is something I am not accustomed to.' Shinji thought as he nodded, and walked on. Maya giggled a little bit, then sighed. "I don't think he knew how to react to kindness." After lunch break was over Shinji headed back to the locker room. When he turned the corner, he saw Ritsuko waiting for him. "Am I late, Dr. Akagi-san?" Shinji asked hoping he hadn't angered her. "No, you are not late, but I need you to come with me to the commander's office." Ritsuko answered. "Hai." Shinji complied. As they waked to Gendo's office Shinji turned his head to face Ritsuko. "Dr. Akagi-san, why do you think I am still in a state of shock induced by trauma?" he asked bluntly but still held no emotion in his voice. Unlike Misato, Ritsuko handled this with elegance. "It's because not many children your age have the same attitude that you have, unless they went through some very bad trauma." "You are correct, but trauma induced personality changes, don't last as long as my personality has." Shinji countered. Ritsuko knew he was right. "I have one more question. Who is Rei? I have been compared to her many times." Shiji asked. "My, aren't we full of questions today? Well Rei is the pilot of unit 00, the prototype model evangelion, and the reason we were comparing her to you,is tht she acts alot like you." Ritsuko answered two questions, one he yet to ask. "Well here we are, after you." Ritsuko said as she motioned for him to enter. After they got in there Ritsuko personally gave Gendo the reports on the tests that she sis on Shinji's chance of compatilbility with merging him with Adam cells. Shinji for the most part, just stood there, looking out one of the windows, at the geo-front forest, seemingly unaware of the conversation that had to do with him. Gendo called him, which got his full attention on the spot. "Sir?" He answerd as he was supposed to. "In the near future I will call on you to participate in a project. You are to cooperate in any way you are able. Is that understood?" Gendo ordered. "Hai." Shinji answered. "How is your meds? They sould be getting low, right?" Gendo inquired. "Yes, but I don't know where to get them filled." Shinji responded. "That's fine, Dr. Ritsuko will give you the needed medications." Gendo said as he scribbled down some med names kon a piece of paper, and handed it to Ritsuko. "That is all, yu may leave now." Gendo said waving them off. As the pair walked to her office to get the meds, she noticed tht these were the same meds givin to Rei, to suppress her emotions. "So, it isn't trauma induced" She said aloud. Shinji ignored her, looking straight ahead. The rest of the day went as scheduled, with the exception that Shinji finished the training a little earlier than expected. He was walking around, waiting for Misato to get off shift, he made his way to the infirmary. He walked down the halls, for some reason, something in an open door caught his eye, he looked in, and saw a girl with blue hair was sleeping. He looked at the door and saw that it had Ayanami, Rei on the folder, in the holder. 'So this is the Rei I have been compared to so much.' he thought. He continued his walk. Misato finally got off her shift, and she and Shinji went home. On the way home, she asked "So how did your tests and training go today? I had to go meet someone on an American ship, so I missed them." Misato asked. "According to dr. Akagi-san, they were satisfactory. I believe I heard lt. Ibuki say that they were remarkably high." Shinji answered in a monotonous voice.  
  
"Those meds are the same that you give Ayanami, aren't they?" She asked, she knew the answer but wanted to hear it from him. "Yes, why do you ask?" He inquired. "I would like to know why you are giving them to him." Ritsuko answered. "Simple, it would serve me better to have both subjects to be submissive to my orders rather than objective. You agree don't you?" Gendo said, in his usual cold tone. "I agree." Ritsuko said, not totally believing how ruthless this man could be. "Is that all?" He asked."Yes, that is all." Ritsuko said leaving Gendo's office. By this time Misato and Shinji have made it back to their place. When Misato walks in she shouts "TADAIMA!" Shinji walks in and goes straight to his room and puts his meds in his drawer, after he takes some. After a horible dinner, Shinji asked if he may cook from now on. Misto immediately agreed. "You should get ready to go to bed, it's getting late, and you have school tomorrow. The next morning, when Misato got up, it was 5:30,and she found Shinji had already prpared both of their breakfasts as well as his lunch for the day. and he wa getting out of the shower. "Talk about an early bird." Misato said remembering what the person on the ship said, when she got off the helicopter, looking drowsy. After Shinji had gotten his clothes on, he ate his breakfast. "You sure are up early, aren't you Shin-kun." Misato said looking at Shinji who was now reading a book. He never looked up from the book, and answered, "I will not be late for school." "You want a ride to school?" Misato askedmtrying once again to get close to her charge. 'I'm starting to think this was a bad idea.' Misato thought. "I...would like that, Misato-san." Shinji said, only wanting to keep her from getting angry again.. Inside Misato was jumping for joy. ' I think I'm starting to get hm to open up to me.' She thought. Misato took him to his new school, and went back to her place. Shinji went in to the class room he was assigned to and the teacher showed him where to sit. After he got settled in to his new seat, he noticed that blue haired girl he saw in the infirmary, she still had bandages on various parts of her body but she could at least walk., and do some activities. Shinji was taking down notes as the teacher indtructed the class to do, when his laptop made a sound, and an instant message appeared. ""Are you the pilot of the giant robot? Y/N"" Shinji replied ""I can not say, that is classified."" and then half of the class gathered around him. Everyone except the blue haired girl he knew was Rei. She continued to stare out the window. The teacher got the children to settle down and give Shinji his space.When lunch time got there, Shinji finished his lunch, and proceeded to go back to the class room. when he got near the class room, two boys called him in to one of the closets. The more muscular one swung at Shinji. Luckily, Shinji had taken self defense lessons while he was with his last guardian/ teacher, and deflected his attack and twisted the boys arm around his back, and pushed him against the wall, and kicked the other boy, in the stomach, making him double over. "Why did you try to attack me?" Shinji asked in his monotone voice. The boy that was doubled over wheezed out, "He talks like the ice princess." Shinji asked one more time, putting more pressure on the boy's arm. "AAAGHHH, I had to hit you, I won't be satisfied until I do." He managed. The boy tht was doubled over had since gotten his breath back and was standing next to Shinji. "I do not understand." Shinji said trying to figure out why some stranger would want to harm him for no reason. "You have to look at it from his point of view. You see his sister was in one of the buildings that collapsed the day the angel attacked. She lived but was injured and need special care." the boy explained. "I...did not know that. I am sorry that your sister was injured, but it could not be helped. I was not aware of, nor advised to watch out for civilians." Shinji stated as he let go of the other boy. As soon as he let the other boy go he turned and planted his fist in Shinji's temple, and knocked him against the wall. Shinji stood up looking unphased by the blow and said, "Does that help ease your grief? I wish your sister well." and walked out of the room and in to the class room. "He sure does act like that Rei girl doesn't he?" the boy with glassed said. 


End file.
